


Riding shotgun

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto has no problem with the front seat. So long as Ignis is the one driving.





	Riding shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week
> 
> "Pining"

[](http://imgbox.com/EJXAbvWU)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, I had a concept and even completed a drawing during the weekend, but the finished piece was not as impactful to the theme. I drew this one last night and during my lunch at work today. It was definitely much better in my opinion.


End file.
